Hoy, mañana y siempre
by miel-tonks
Summary: Llega a él sin meditarlo apoderándose de sus ilusiones y ahogando más su corazón, desea no ser James Potter y desea que ella no sea Lily Evans, y tal vez -cree- comenzar de cero, y jura que si eso pasa, sería una mejor persona, y ya no haría bromas y...


**~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti!~ **

**Este pequeño Shot es un regalo para ti mi querida ****Dinastía,**** te deseo que cumplas muchos años más y que tus quince primaveras sean un año inolvidable, porque te lo mereces guapa. **

**Este Shot es un poco tristezón pero lo hice utilizando la pareja Lily & James y aunque al principio no lo parezca, al final ya verán que sí. **

**Disfrútalo tú y todos los que también decidan leerlo, son bienvenidos. **

****"*"**"**"***

Y James la observa con melancolía, no puede evitarlo, no cuando ella le sonríe de esa manera a_ él_, - no a James, no - sino a _él_. Y James, lo sabe, sabe mejor que nadie que su mayor rival es _él_, Quejicus, la basura de sus zapatos, el asqueroso adolescente grasiento es su mayor rival. Y le odia, le odia como jamás cree haber odiado a nadie y sabe que le odiara hoy, mañana y siempre aunque Lily al final le vea como nunca lo han visto a él, aunque al final los ojos de la pelirroja brillen por él, le odiara sin tregua, sin razón, le odiara sólo por ser _él_.

—Ella sólo lo ve como un amigo— murmura la voz tranquila de Remus y él no puede evitar fulminarlo con la mirada y gruñir, gruñir con enojo contenido. Remus sólo le observa antes de suspirar, —ella te quiere—intenta otra vez, pero para James aquello es mucho peor y tiene ganas, muchas ganas de levantarse y golpear a su amigo y gritarle que no es ningún ingenuo, que sabe, que siempre ha sabido que Lily no le pertenece y que duele, que duele como el infierno y que dolerá hoy, mañana y siempre.

Entonces se levanta, sobresaltando a Sirius, Peter y Remus que lo observan con preocupación.

—No es el momento James—murmura Sirius—Planearemos una broma para Quejicus, una monumental que lo haga maldecir a su propia madre por traerlo a la vida—concluye sonriendo con la mirada brillante y traviesa. Y James asiente, aunque no quiere ya hacer bromas, aunque sabe que Lily jamás se lo perdonara y lo odiara más de lo que ya hace… « ¡Al diablo! » se obliga a pensar, al diablo porque Snape tiene que pagar aunque muy dentro de él sabe que no hay nada que pagar.

Entonces sin más se da la vuelta y tomando la escoba que descansa muerta en el pasto mojado, se eleva por los aire, y grita, no lo puede evitar, y vuela zigzagueando con rapidez, y hace piruetas que más de una vez casi le hacen caerse, pero ¿a quién le importa? El nudo en la garganta desaparece y de repente estando en las alturas se siente de nuevo James Potter, se siente de nuevo el James que luchara por Lily hoy, mañana y siempre.

Entonces curvando su cuerpo vuela sobre el lago del calamar gigante, y la brisa veraniega cargada de rocío moja sus cabellos y empaña sus lentes, pero no le importa, no lo hace. Y da tres vueltas más, maravillándose del camuflaje que le regala la brisa y el roció, que moja su cuerpo refrescándolo, que se impregna en su piel haciendo sentirse vivo, que le hace olvidar que no es el primero, que cada día que los observa juntos riendo o charlando, que observa las sonrisas de Lily que llegan a sus ojos cuando lo ve y que observa la forma en la que _él _ la trata, una parte suya se rompe, porque así son las cosas y porque duele, ¿Cómo no? y sabe que dolerá hoy, mañana y siempre.

Porque eso –se dice- demuestra que la vida puede ser una gran hija de perra cuando quiere, porque Lily y él podrían ser perfectos juntos, y no porque él sea estrella de Quiddicht, guapo y popular y ella hermosa, pelirroja e inteligente, sino porque sabe que la ama más que a nadie, porque juntos hacen la combinación perfecta, porque ni uno es noche ni el otro día, porque ni uno es blanco o negro, sino más bien, porque ambos son parecidos pero a la vez no, porque pueden sacarse de quicio y gritarse pero amarse y necesitarse, porque ella quiere y a la vez no, porque sus ojos se reconocen, porque él es James y ella Lily y porque sabe –y está es la razón con más peso- que si ella le diera una oportunidad lo amaría hoy, mañana y siempre.

E inevitablemente se dirige volando hacia donde ella está platicando con Quejicus, a quien no ve porque sólo tiene ojos para ella, para su sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas, para sus piernas de gacela largas y finas, para su cabello pelirrojo que le hace perderse, que le hace amar las manzana rojas, y para sus ojos, que ahora brillan y que parecen dos estrellas, que son esmeraldas verdes llenas de misterio que encandilan su alma y lo hacen amar la vida.

Hermosa –se dice- simplemente hermosa, porque bonita es normal, pero hermosa es extraordinario. E irremediablemente se odia y la odia –aunque no quiere- y odia también la vida aunque ama sentirse vivo para poder amarla a ella. No es que quiera – de verdad- el sentimiento llega a él sin poderlo contener y de repente quisiera darse la vuelta y salir volando y escapar y olvidarse que alguna vez existió Lily Evans aunque sabe que no lo lograra porque su corazón pisoteado late por ella, olvidarse lo haría morir en vida y sabe que seguirá odiándose, a él a ella y a todos hoy, mañana y siempre.

«Una mierda» piensa, «La vida es una mierda» y lo desea, llega a él sin meditarlo apoderándose de sus ilusiones y ahogando más su corazón, desea no ser James Potter y desea que ella no sea Lily Evans, y tal vez –cree- comenzar de cero, y jura que si eso pasa, sería una mejor persona, y ya no haría bromas y sonreiría todos los días y trataría de ser todo lo que no es como James Potter, por ella, por su sonrisa, por sus esmeraldas brillantes. Y serán felices, no tiene duda, _funcionarían, _como Isabel y como Roger, como Lucía y como Francisco, como Nayelly y Marcos… funcionarían de todas maneras y con mil identidades diferentes, funcionarían hoy, mañana y siempre.

Aunque ella sea quisquillosa, aunque él sea petulante, aunque ella sea gritona, aunque él sea tozudo, aunque se hieran y él bese a otras mujeres y aunque ella lo asesine con la mira y le lance hechizos cuando se enoja y jure que antes de salir con él, saldría con el calamar gigante, _serían perfectos juntos_ hoy mañana y siempre.

Y entonces observa al adolescente amargado y grasiento que la acompaña y que sonríe y que parece contarle algo realmente interesante. Y lo envidia, no por ser guapo o ser más popular que él, ni siquiera por ser mejor persona, porque en todo eso James es mejor, sino porque la tiene a ella, así de sencillo, así de simple. Y porque sabe que la quiere, no como una amiga, ni como una hermana sino que la quiere de la forma como un hombre quiere a una mujer y porque sabe –aunque duela en el alma admitirlo- que tienes más posibilidades, muchas más de que Lily, su Lily le de el sí. Y entones no puede evitar desear ser _él, _«Sólo un minuto», sólo necesita de eso para perderse en los ojos de Lily, para que ella lo observe como lo observa a _él._ Y lo admite: lo envidia y sabe que mientras _él _ comparta todo aquello que James desearía compartir con Lily lo envidiara hoy, mañana y siempre.

Entonces Lily levanta la vista, tal vez por fin sintiéndose observada. Y verde y avellana se conectan y se buscan, se necesitan. Y ella sonríe, una sonrisa imperceptible que sólo ve James y que atesora en su corazón, y la besa con los ojos y hacen el amor con la mirada que se funde, que se absorbe, que descubre todos los secretos que él otro guarda. E inevitablemente sus almas se reconocen y bailan y juegan mientras sus ojos se conectan, como Sol y Luna, como invierno y primavera, como versos de Bécquer recitados al oído, entonces James grita al viento esperando que el mensaje sea recibido «¡Te amo, y lo haré hoy, mañana y siempre!»

Y al final Lily se exalta espantada y baja la vista, anulando el momento mágico y dejando a los ojos avellana vacíos, secos.

Pero este sonríe, aun así sonríe y elevándose se aleja de su pelirroja, de su Lily. Porque ahora sabe –aunque cree que siempre lo ha sabido- que aun tiene oportunidad, que aun podrían funcionar, sin necesidad de ser otra persona, sin necesidad de ir a otra realidad. Porque podrían amarse siendo Lily y James, siendo azabache y pelirroja, siendo arrogante y quisquillosa hoy mañana y siempre.

Y vuela, zigzagueando, riendo, soñando.

Y tal vez –piensa- mañana Lily podía decirle que sí y se convertirá en el hombre más feliz del mundo y será todo lo que James Potter nunca a sido.

Hoy, mañana y siempre, sólo eso necesita.

_***"*"**"*"*"**"*"**_

_**Nat… ¿Qué te pareció?**_

_**Sí ya lo sé, tal vez quedo demasiado acaramelado y todo eso, ¡pero es que no lo pude evitar! De verdad, y como últimamente e escribido mucho Harry & Ginny, escribir de otra pareja abrió nuevos horizontes… **_

_**¿Qué opinan ustedes y tú Nat? **_


End file.
